


đáng ghét

by fushiu



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, WAIT i dont know what to tag this i wrote this way back in may or something, ai mà biết tôi viết cái gì tôi còn chả biết tôi móc rác thì tìm thấy nên thương tình đăng cho coi đó, spirous actual voice is a tone deeper than his usual voice and hes pretty cocky abt it, technically theyre fucking but theres no birds nor bees so idk, thats it honestly, xin lỗi vì cái fic cái tựa đống note đều tiếng việt mà cái tag thì tiếng anh
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu
Summary: ở ngoài đường thì ríu rít chim sáo mà vào phòng ngủ thì láo toét chim cu, thấy mà ghét?
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	đáng ghét

**Author's Note:**

> chả nhớ viết từ lúc nào, nhưng nhớ mãi viết hồi ngồi ở hot n' cold xong tự bảo mọi người này nhìn xem tôi viết fic xong trước 9h30 nhé và thế là ngồi ngoáy ra cái vớ vẩn này. trong này spirou và fantasio không phải phóng viên! spirou là đại sứ thương hiệu và fantasio là biên tập viên cho tuần báo spirou, thế thôi!

“Cám ơn tất cả các bạn đã ủng hộ cho tuần báo Spirou! Hẹn gặp các bạn vào thứ tư mỗi tuần nhé!!”

Mỗi ngày, Spirou đều phải lanh lảnh ríu rít trong bộ áo trực tầng đỏ chói, nhảy múa trước mắt các độc giả, hót vang từng lời nói cũ mèm quen thuộc của cậu.

“Và hãy nhớ rằng: _ Spirou, bạn bè mọi nơi, mọi lúc _ !!”

Cậu trai nhỏ nhắn trẻ trung với mái tóc rực lửa ấy từ lâu đã là linh vật đại diện cho tờ báo đặt theo tên cậu, suốt bao nhiêu thế hệ mang cái hình ảnh dễ thương dễ mến ấy; cậu thu hút từ những cô cậu bé tí hon đến những bác có tuổi với sự tươi trẻ dễ gần thân thiện của mình; một cậu bé lanh lợi, kháu khỉnh và lém lỉnh!

Spirou, cậu y hệt một chú sóc.

Spirou, cậu thật là đáng yêu.

Dĩ nhiên, mọi người ai cũng yêu quý vẻ ngoài trẻ con lóc chóc ấy của cậu.

Ừ thì, mọi người, chỉ trừ một người. Fantasio.

Ồ, đừng hiểu nhầm cho anh ấy. Anh ấy _ đã từng  _ rơi vào cái bẫy mưu mô quỷ quyệt này của cậu. Đúng vậy đấy, thưa các ông bà, anh nói nó là một  _ Cái Bẫy _ !!

Anh, cũng như mọi người ở đây thôi, đã bị cái vẻ trẻ con nhỏ bé với giọng nói bô trai của cậu rót ngọt vào tai làm cho lầm tưởng. Lầm tưởng rằng Spirou là một con người đáng yêu, lầm tưởng rằng Spirou như một chú sóc con! Tất cả chỉ là  _ diễn _ , chỉ là  _ ngón lừa _ !! Và Fantasio thì muốn lộn cả ruột gan ra ngoài mỗi khi thấy cậu đứng dưới sảnh quơ tay múa chân với câu hiệu léo nhéo vang vọng vào tai. “ _ Spirou, bạn bè mọi nơi, mọi lúc _ !”, giọng cậu oang oang, “ _ Spirou, bạn bè mọi nơi, mọi lúc _ !”, cậu liếc sang phía anh, miệng cong lên một cái cười phô trương đầy hàm ý. Lộn ruột!!

Spirou thật ra là một kẻ vô cùng đáng ghét.

***

Khi giờ làm đã kết thúc, Spirou thả chiếc áo sơ mi trắng bóc của mình rơi xuống, để nó trượt qua từng thớ cơ thịt của cậu. Dưới lớp đồng phục trực tầng ấy là thân hình rắn chắc của người con trai tuổi đôi mươi. Khuôn ngực căng tròn, cơ tay vạm vỡ, nước da rám nắng. Tất cả là nhờ cái công việc khuân vác chạy nhảy đi lên đi xuống múa máy phô trương dưới cái nắng trời châu Âu của cậu. So với cậu, Fantasio lại cao kều và ốm nhách, da dẻ thì nhợt nhạt, trông rõ lép vế! Nghĩ cũng đúng thôi, dân bàn giấy, tối ngày chúi mũi vào văn phòng khổ ải từ sáng đến tối, có bao giờ được ló mặt ra đón ánh nắng mặt trời đâu mà… Thế nhưng trong mắt mọi người, cậu ta lại là kẻ nhỏ nhắn đáng yêu hơn khi đặt cạnh anh. Đáng ghét.

Spirou đặc biệt đẹp khi được tắm mình trong cái nắng vàng ươm đất Bỉ, nhưng vào buổi tối, trong cái mập mờ lạnh lẽo ở căn phòng ngủ của hai người họ, Spirou lại đẹp  _ mê mẩn _ theo một cách khác. Cậu ưỡn người, quỳ gối giữa hai chân Fantasio, và nhìn thẳng xuống anh. Ánh trăng tưới từng giọt lên cơ thể của cậu, và Fantasio chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài  _ nằm _ bên dưới người con trai ấy, im lặng ngắm nhìn tuyệt tác mà vũ trụ đã tạc nên để trao tặng anh.

Nhưng Spirou là một kẻ vô cùng đáng ghét.

***

“Mau lên–!”, Fantasio mất bình tĩnh, cậu còn tính để anh chờ đợi đến khi nào nữa!!

“Mau lên cái gì?”

“Em biết là cái gì mà– Mau lên đi—“

“Anh không nói thì sao em biết được?”, Spirou ung dung cười, “Anh thấy đó, Fantasio thân mến ạ, em là em luôn sẵn sàng phục vụ nhu cầu của tất cả mọi người! Như em hay nói:  _ Spirou, bạn bè mọi nơi, mọi lúc _ !...” Cậu ta đùa cợt, líu lo như thể cậu đang đứng bên ngoài tòa soạn quảng bá số mới tuần này.

“...Nhưng _chỉ khi_ anh _chịu_ nói cho em biết _anh_ ** _muốn gì_**.” Cậu đột nhiên hạ giọng, nhấn nhá từng chữ, để từng câu từ rớt xuống, trầm đục, nặng trĩu, và _đầy sức hút_. Tông giọng lóc chóc vui vẻ trẻ trung biến mất, thay bằng chất giọng ngái ngủ khàn khàn, cái chất giọng khiến Fantasio bất giác rùng mình. Rồi cậu ta nhe răng cười.

Thì đã bảo Spirou là một kẻ vô cùng đáng ghét.

Cái giọng ríu rít chim bồ câu mổ thóc kia của cậu chỉ là để giữ vững cho cái hình ảnh cậu bé trực tầng nhân hậu đáng yêu của tuần báo thôi, còn cái giọng trầm ấm quái đản ban nãy kia mới là giọng thật. Quái đản, vì cậu chỉ dùng nó khi ở quanh Fantasio, nhất là những lúc trong phòng ngủ. Quái đản, vì anh không thể nào từ chối khi cậu ấy dùng cái giọng đấy với anh được. Quái đản, vì mọi mệnh lệnh phát ra khi ấy khiến anh mụ mị đầu óc và chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn tuân theo.

Và cậu ta  _ biết _ thế, cái tên ranh con ấy. Cậu ta biết thế mạnh của mình, và cậu ta không ngại dùng nó cho sở thích của của cậu.

Và sở thích của cậu là chọc tức Fantasio. Và cậu  _ rất giỏi _ làm trò đó. Đáng ghét.

***

Nói cậu ta rất giỏi chọc tức Fantasio là đúng hoàn toàn, vì bây giờ thì anh đang rất là tức. Spirou một khi đã nhất định  _ không _ thỏa mãn Fantasio là cậu chắc chắn sẽ  _ không _ thỏa mãn anh ấy thật. Cái thằng này hôm nay dở chứng thế nhỉ?! Cậu hôn anh, hôn khắp mặt mũi, hôn xuống cằm, xuống cổ, hôn lên xương quai xanh, hôn lên vai; tay mơn trớn đùi trong của anh, cậu làm anh cảm thấy như mình sắp phát điên, nhưng tuyệt nhiên, nhất-định- _ không _ -chạm-vào cửa sau của anh. Fantasio rên rỉ trong vòng tay của cậu, và cậu thì cười khúc khích.

Fantasio phát điên mất thôi.

“ _ Anh nói đi. _ ”

“Anh không ngờ là hôm nay mày  bắt anh phải van xin cơ đấy...”

“Mmhm, thì lúc nào chả? Anh  _ thích _ như thế mà, anh chỉ giỏi làm bộ thôi,” Spirou ngâm nga, “Em không vội đâu, anh thì có đấy”

Đáng ghét,  _ nó nói đúng _ . Nó  _ lúc nào cũng _ nói đúng, đáng ghét gấp đôi.

Fantasio đúng là  _ thích _ xin xỏ, nhưng hôm nay anh  _ dỗi _ , và cậu ta lẽ ra phải chiều ý anh. Lẽ ra! Nhưng  _chết tiệt_ , con mẹ nó chứ, anh không chịu nổi nữa, anh phát điên rồi.

Spirou cắn lên vành tai của anh, “Nói đi nào”, cậu thì thầm, răng vẫn dây dưa quanh vùng tai nhạy cảm ấy. Tay cậu ấy lướt xuống, rồi lại trở lên. Những cái rên của Fantasio ngắt quãng, tâm trí anh xoay vòng và anh không chịu nổi nữa. Được rồi, thua! Anh thua!!

“ _ Xin  _ em đấy, làm ơn— Làm ơn _đụ_ anh đi— Mẹ nó chứ,  _ đụ anh đi  _ Spirou—!” - Anh nấc.

“ **Xoay người lại.** ” Spirou ra lệnh. Bằng cái tông trầm nhất của cậu. Và Fantasio tuân lời ngay tắp lự.

Spirou chắc chắn là một kẻ vô cùng đáng ghét.

**Author's Note:**

> thấy ghét nhưng vẫn có người yêu đấy thôi, mấy thằng đẹp trai khoai to thì toàn thế


End file.
